beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 51
Blader's Spirit (Japanese: ブレーダーの心 The Blader Spirit) is the 51st and final episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is also the 205th episode of the Beyblade anime. It aired in Japan on March 28, 2010 and aired March 12, 2011 in the United States. Synopsis Gingka and Co. have just witnessed Ryuga's transformation into a monster. Ryuga tries to take control of L-Drago but L-Drago keeps possessing him. Ryo approaches Gingka and Co. and tells them what is happening. Due to the battles L-Drago fought in Battle Bladers, L-Drago's power has grown immensley. Thos who try to harness L-Drago's power, become corrupted just like Ryuga. Ryuga controlled L-Drago and now, L-Drago used it's "Dark Aura" to take control of Ryuga, therefore turning him into a monster. There is darkness (L-Drago) and there is light (Pegasus). Mankind's actons determine what will happen. Once great people like Doji, have been corrupted by L-Drago. Ryuga agrees and continues to fight Gingka. Ryo finishes by telling Gingka that he will have to beat L-Drago in order to save the future of everybody. Suddenly, the spirits of the Bladers who had their power sucked by L-Drago (Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Hikaru) appear. Thye tell Gingka that he can and will beat Ryuga if he uses the Blader's Spirit. This along with the encouragement of Gingka's friends and the audience gives Gingka the willpower that he needs in order to beat L-Drago. Storm Pegasus latches back onto Lightning L-Drago and startles Ryuga, who tries to fight back. Although it seems that Gingka may beat Ryuga, he tells everyone that he has to save Ryuga. At first, the audience is confused but Gingka tells them it is L-Drago that is controlling Ryuga. He has to save him, if not, Ryuga will be trapped forever, contolled by L-Drago. Gingka uses the power of the Blader's Spirit to attack L-Drago with such force. Pegasus takes L-Drago up into space where Gingka uses the Special Move, Galaxy Nova. Pegasus strikes L-Drago that Pegasus tackles L-Drago back into the arena. After the smoke and rubble, Gingka falls off of the stadium. However, Pegasus saves Gingka and Gingka rides on the back of Pegasus. Ryuga falls from the stadium as well and turns back into his normal state. He saves Ryuga from falling and they land down on the ground. It turns into morning as Gingka finds L-Drago on the ground. Ryuga picks L-Drago up and leaves. Gingka has just beaten L-Drago. Gingka congratulates Pegasus for winning but Pegasus turns ino dust and disappears. Gingka is confused at this as Gingka's friends arrive to congratulate him. Gingka thanks them for their encourgament but tells them that Pegasus has disappeared. Everyone gets startled by this while Ryo tries to explain this. He thinks that since Pegasus was using power far beyond it's limit, it used all of Pegasus' power and due to this, Pegasus disapperaed. However he tells them not to worry as one day, Pegasus will rest it's wings and come back. Gingka accepts this as all Bladers are happy to know Gingka won. All Bladers say "3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" as Gingka jumps into the sky! Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Ryuga *Ryo Hagane *Yu Tendo *Hyoma *Tsubasa Otori *Hikaru Hasama *Ryutaro Fukami *Tobio Oike *Tetsuya Watarigani *Osamu, Takashi, and Akira *Kumade Brothers *Blader DJ *Teru Saotome *Dan Sodo *Reiki Sodo *Sora Akatsuki *Busujima *Reiji Mizuchi *Django *Face Hunters *Other Bladers Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Lightning L-Drago 100HF Category:Metal Fusion Episodes